Nothing Could Be Sweeter
by PhoenixDiamond
Summary: To commemorate the end of the clash between kingdoms, a grand celebration will be held in Mushroom Kingdom to end all celebrations. Everyone's invited and with peace now assured, it's time for romance. Yoshi doesn't think he's ready to tell Luigi how he feels, but his fellow Yoshi do and force their friend into confessing before he loses his chance. Luigi/Yoshi
1. Nothing Could Be Sweeter

**Title:** Nothing Could Be Sweeter

 **Disclaimer:** Mario characters and settings belong to Shigeru Miyamoto, Nintendo, Square, Alpha Dream and associates involved in the series creation. I only own the plot.

 **Summary:** To commemorate the end of the clash between kingdoms, a grand celebration will be held in Mushroom Kingdom to end all celebrations. Everyone's invited and with peace now assured, it's time for romance. Yoshi doesn't think he's ready to tell Luigi how he feels, but his fellow Yoshi do and force their friend into confessing before he loses out on his chance.

 **Pairings:** Luigi x Yoshi. Minor Mario x Bowser.

 **Rating:** T

 **Warnings:** Homosexual relations between males. Multiverses. Yoshi's POV.

 **Author's Rant:** This will be a gift fic for **EchoEternal** because dear God what an author. I guesstimate this story to be 2-5 moderately long chapters. I think I had way too much fun writing this lol. Please enjoy!

* * *

 **Nothing Could Be Sweeter**

* * *

 _Dearest Melon,_

 _With peace impending and there being a severe lack of conflict to burden the lands any longer, it's with a breaming heart that I write to say the season of cheer is finally upon us. In anticipation of Princess Peach and King Bowser finalizing the documents that will forever cement the truce, many of us have gone about lavishing Toad Town and the Peach Ice Garden with decorations, various entertainment stands, and food. Glorious mounds of delicious food as far as Star Hill; perhaps further from what Blue Toad happily tells. I can't wait, nor can my colorful comrades, who have been bursting with merriment since our invitation to the festivities arrived three days ago._

 _The Mario Brothers personally delivered the letter themselves. In person, specifically to me and as you very well know, I experienced the ultimate utopia when . . . when HE touched my palm. He laid the scroll with careful precision in the face of my hand and graced me with the kind of smile I secretly long to be reserved for me._

 _My heart's all a fluttery whenever I think of him. The secondary hero of Mushroom Kingdom who in my opinion deserves as much credit as his older brother when it comes to praise. He has sacrificed equal blood and sweat and provided as much ambition to protect the innocent, if not more. No matter how dangerous the task or perilous the obstacle, he allows nothing to keep him from accomplishing his goal. Not even his own cowardly disposition when he wants to dash in the other direction, away from where the danger lies._

 _There is no one else quite like him. That fetching, blue-eyed deviant who's captured my heart and ensnared it between his cotton encased hands. . ._

 _Luigi Mario._

 _That Luigi Mario._

 _Oh Luigi Mario!_

 _By my Stars, he is impossibly dreamy._

 _The mere thought of him is enough to set my body into crazed palpitations. My hands twitch at the sight of him. The tip of my tail wags at the slightest scent of his natural smell. Like musky mushrooms, grass and . . . um, another thing. Pasta, I think he called it. A long, stringy kind of morsel that I saw him slurp up his lips and there, I had the pleasure of watching the buttery residue cling to his mustache._

 _Such a thick, dark and bushy device it is, that mustache. I've often wondered what it would feel like to have it tickle against my snout during the approach of the fabled kiss to my lips. (I've only ever dreamed of what it would be like. I hear it's like sweet and melty, like ice cream. I've never seen a kiss for myself, but I'd love for him to show me.)_

 _Ahem, back to his mustache. There's the mystery of how it wiggles at his laughs too, as if it hangs a float just above his lip and drifts to the flow of his laughter. But I know it does not. Too often have I seen it up close and intently watched as it molded to every curve, drop, and rise of his thin lips. It's enchanting in its own way._

 _But none more than his gorgeous blue eyes. I've yet to encounter another Yoshi born to match that exact shade. It's the perfect median between the sky's bright hue and the sea's dark waves that crest our sandy shores. You never realize how true it is when others say how entranced you can be in someone's eyes until you're the one held there by that singular, everlasting stare._

 _Oh Luigi, oh melons, even as I write goosebumps gather on my arms and stomach. It's by the grace of the Millennia Star I haven't lain an egg at the thought of him. Goodness knows I've come impossibly close each time he's saddled me and we'd rush into whatever adventure awaited us._

 _And yet, there is nothing there to be that crutch for me now whenever we're together. It's always been because of some mutual desire to save lives. Daring rescues, defeating foes, braving the unknown. Now, there is none. And with nothing standing in the way to prevent my chances . . . why am I hesitant to confess my feelings?_

 _There isn't anything holding me back. Nothing real pressing anyway. Well, no, I'm wrong. There is that stomach-buckling worry about what the public would think. How could a dinosaur catch feelings for their human compatriot? Believe me, it's been an odd attraction to handle for a short while, but as time passed, the idea of it being strange was no longer so, well, strange. I learned to accept our difference. Amusingly ridiculous._

 _The fact that he has hair everywhere—does he have hair everywhere? I wonder if. . . Oh gracious, that's for another sheet of paper. I won't let my perversity taint this sheet when I already have others speared with all that adulterated smut._

 _Gracious, I've gone and made myself blush._

 _But as I were writing, it's because of those differences that go on to make us fit better than any other could for us. And it reminds me that despite those differences that we still have a great deal in common. Like, we both have hearts, our favorite color—obviously green, we both have four fingers . . . (something feels off about that sometimes.) Then there's the two eyes, nose, and our shared tendency to find ourselves dragged into danger by Mario._

 _. . . Not that I really mind. I would follow Luigi into Bowser's lava trenches without a second thought if it meant we would perish together. He's come to mean that much to me and my infatuation has only blossomed with time._

 _I want so much to tell him everything, to pour my heart out to the world and admit to him how he makes me feel. I don't want it to be hidden. I want everyone to know that I love Luigi._

 _My green clad, overall wearing, blue-eyed wonder . . . my dearest, beloved Luigi . . . Perhaps someday I'll work up the nerve to say what's in my heart. Maybe that day will come soon._

 _We're at peace now. The sky's the limit. Knowing this, I should be jumping at the chance to meet him at the celebrations, take him aside and flat out say it:_

 _Luigi Mario, I love you._

 _. . . It seems so much easier to write on paper. I tried saying it aloud and my heart threatened to clog my throat._

 _I need help. . . I really need help._

 _Oh Luigi, my innards quiver to feel you. I love you so very much._

 _I suppose if I am to wait to make my confession, I should at least build up the courage to figure out what I should say._

 _What do you think, Melon? Tomorrow's the start of a grand future for us all. Who knows what'll be in store for us._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Yoshi (Ha Barrrrinnngggg ha!)_

* * *

 **Toad Town**

The toads have done a fine job of pulling together to bring about the celebration. I don't think I've ever seen so many glittery streamers in red, green, white, peach and green intricately woven between stands and carnival rides. Balloons were tied to every light post draped in pastel colored silly strings and it seemed to constantly rain confetti. Every manner of person was there, Toads, Goombas, Troopas, Magikoopas, Koopas, Boos, Shy Guys, everyone intermingling together as it always should have been. And gracious the scent of food floated around us was mouthwatering. Enormous tents were pitched for mini games to entertain the younger audiences, and laughter could be heard merrily tickling the ears of everyone.

All of it was beautiful, a marvel to behold.

And I wanted no part of it!

"Please, guys, stop this. You have no idea what you're forcing me into!" I squirmed and tried for the fifth time to head-butt my way past the colorful barricade preventing my escape. "Let me through. I want to go home!"

"I think not!" Auburn Yoshi pressed both of his hands into my head and pushed all of his weight into countering mine. "You're gonna do this if it kills us!"

Black Yoshi roughly tugs my tail in the opposite direction. "We fluttered all the way from home to ensure your happiness. I had best see some results!"

"I didn't ask any of you for your help!" I loudly exclaimed.

"I bet to differ," Pink Yoshi unfairly adds, pulling at my right arm. "In your letter you clearly stated and I quote _'I need help. . . I really need help.'_ Well, wish granted. You can thank us later."

I gawked. "You took that out of context. I wasn't referring to anyone specifically!"

"Is that right?" Pink Yoshi stops her tugging long enough to glance over my head at White Yoshi who held possession of my left arm. "Didn't you say you read the letter?"

"Yep, so did Black. Darn it, stop struggling, Yoshi!"

"Quick yanking so hard. You almost pulled my arm out of the socket!"

"Then stop resisting!"

Black Yoshi adjusts his grip and keeps pulling my rear. "I assure you, I didn't misinterpret anything," he says, confirming White's statement. "I know a cry for help when I read one. And for the record, I reserve the right to say I'm doing this for the greater good of all Yoshi. You represent our society as a whole. If you're sad, how do you think that'll be viewed by the public?"

"How do you think _this_ you're doing now will be seen by the public?" I argue, digging my orange shoes into the soft dirt to gain traction. "We're making a spectacle of ourselves. It's bad enough they can't understand our language. Just us loudly booming the same word over and over—see, see! Those Toads over there are whispering. I know it's about us!"

Magenta Yoshi, the only one who hadn't taken to grabbing any of my appendages, simply snorts in the Toads' direction and upturns his nose. "So what if they are? It's their fault for not becoming fluent in our language. It's hardly jargon."

"It is hard to learn," says Auburn Yoshi.

"We're an eponymous race. One word with customized pitches, and accented tones. How simple-minded does one have to be to understand that?"

"Don't be so vain, Magenta," Black Yoshi says in a short grunt and finally gains better footing. "Ignore them. Our main objective is getting Yoshi to the center of town to this Luigi fellow."

At the sound of his name, my stomach vows to spit out my rear. My struggles renew with amped vigor. "If there's even an ounce of decency in any of you, you'll stop this madness before my heart gives out!"

". . . Maybe we should let him go?" Pink Yoshi mumbles worriedly.

"No, he's fine. He's ecstatic to be here," says White Yoshi. "Besides, if we stop, we'll be doing our people a disservice by not making him happy."

"Do I look happy to you?!" I snap. "This isn't me _happy_. This is me _miserable_."

"It's your own fault for leaving the letter out in the open," Magenta Yoshi chastises, bored, checking the ends of his fingers. "Had you been more cautious in keeping your business private, we wouldn't be out here."

"More cautious?" The nerve. "The lot of you invaded _my_ nest, ate _my_ food, raided _my_ things and broke into _my very much locked_ treasure crest to get to those letters and made me sit through you reading every excruciating word. Out. Loud. Tell me where I hadn't practiced the upmost caution?"

". . . Well, well you shouldn't have opened the door."

Is that the best he can come up with?

"In my defense, I thought they were poems," Auburn Yoshi argues. "They were poetic actually. Except the dirty ones. Especially those. Definitely those. Yoshi, where in the eight worlds did you inherit such a filthy mind? ' _My toes curl at the thought of those warm, moist lips, meshing against my smooth underbelly_. . . and you dream of a salivated coated tongue gliding up your—"

"Holy Stars!" I angrily interrupt. "Auburn, for once in your life, exercise some restraint!"

"Whoa!" Pink Yoshi perks up, a deep blush adoring her round cheeks. "It said all that?"

Auburn chortles like there wasn't a thing wrong with what he confessed to. "Oh a good few. Black read more of them in private."

"Aha!" Black shouts victoriously when he lifts my feet off the ground and heaves my lower torso over his shoulder. "I sure did. Totally guilty, no shame to be had." He lugs me to my middle to further secure me in place. The others flank Black from all sides to guarantee I don't squirm free. "There now, that wasn't so bad."

"I want to die!" I cry out and cover my eyes. If we weren't already making a scene earlier, seeing them carry me into town like this was definitely gathering attention. "Someone please, ground pound me out of my misery. This day couldn't begin on a worse note!"

"Relax Yoshi, just think of it this way. By the end of the day, you'll be happily together with your green clad, overall wearing, blue-eyed lover," said White Yoshi.

I shoot him the look of a million searing suns. "I wrote that in confidence," I growled through clenched teeth.

White Yoshi shrugs. "Yeah, well, I say we find this dastardly dreamboat of yours soon." He licks his chops when we bypass a cart of pineapples and rubs over his belly. "I'm getting hungry. Between fluttering here and dragging Yoshi to paradise against his will, I've worked up a mammoth appetite."

"Stuff it, will you?" Magenta Yoshi scolds from ahead. "We've our priorities and your insatiable gullet isn't one of them."

How can everyone be so oblivious to the whispers? I hear them clear as day, burning my ears and thoughts with their judgment and ridicule. It's enough to make me lose my appetite. My poor belly.

I nudge Black Yoshi's cheek with my side. "Black, since none of you have any intentions of letting me leave, can't I walk on my own? My dignity's suffered enough."

"I would," he says. "But you can flutter, run and dash with the best of them." He sweetly pets my side. "When we reach the center of town, I'll consider it."

"You can't hold me here."

"Aren't I proving you otherwise?"

Touché. I sigh, crossing my arms against the wide plane of Black's shoulder blades as I'm hauled along like a sack of potatoes.

Only, as that thought processes, I notice just much how muscle is at play here. My hands uncurl and lay over the slope of Black's back. I gently pat over the spans of the tough, dark scales bunched around his spikes. Enormous bulks of compact muscle flex and contract beneath my touch, and I feel them at work beneath my belly. Oh. Oh, there's plenty of power beneath these scales. With only slightly labored breathing, he's able to carry me with relative ease like one might lift an apple.

My head snaps upward at some suppressed giggling coming from Pink and White.

Pink Yoshi's voice is quiet and positively saturated with barely contained laughter. "Your choice of mate isn't quite so strange now that I see you feeling all over Black like that."

"Hush you two," Black Yoshi rumbles. "You're going to make him uncomfortable."

"Too late for that," laughs White Yoshi.

Rapidly, so extremely rapid that I'm optimistic that the emotions don't show on my face, a set of images scurry through my mind. Images of Black. Seductive, racy images of Black. I shake my head violently and sneer at them.

"I swear I _**will**_ pound you both."

They burst into hearty laughter. Auburn shakes his head at our banter and Magenta merely snorts, but there's a hint of a smile in there. I slump dejectedly. There's nothing I can do except go along with it. The decorations _were_ amazing. The Toads have truly outdone themselves to make this day a splendor. It'll be a shame to waste the sights because of my insecurities. So, I settle in for the ride and take in all I'm able.

There's no real pattern or organized setting to the town. Wherever there's space, it was occupied by a vendor of some kind, to sell food, games or clothing. I tilt my head at a pair of Goomba, a Hammer Bro and a yellow Toadette trying on head accessories. Neighboring the vendor is a food stand serving some freshly cooked shish kabob mushrooms on pikes to a Green shell Paratroopa, Purple Toad, red shell Koopa. From above, Magikoopa spun, danced and performed aerobatics from each other's brooms, casting explosive spells that flared into dazzling sparkles. A couple were daringly vaulting from their brooms to land in a Lakitu's cloud before repeating the feat over and over from one cloud or broom to the next until they landed on their own respected ride and the game began again.

It's funny in way. From how well everyone's getting along, it's hard to recall how bitterly the fractions clashed only weeks prior. The change is a welcome one. I doubt there's absolute coexistence between everyone though. Some groups choose to stick with their own kind and will less likely lose their prejudice views on certain parties for a while. I hope they don't take long to come around. What a shame it would be to linger on past aggressions when friendship is a much better option.

"We've arrived," Black announces. I squeak when my body shifts forward and I'm neatly placed on my feet. black smiles down at my pout and pats my head. "There now, was that so bad? And look there, I think that's your blue-eyed wonder isn't it?"

Every part of me becomes ice cold when he says that. My back's facing whatever my family's looking. He's near. I can _feel_ it. I think I'm close to lurching forward. In fact, I do just that and prepare myself for impact, but I'm caught by the tail and look up pleadingly at Black. He won't even let me have a merciful faint. My heart is on the verge of stalling. I _am not_ ready for this.

"You know, Luigi actually doesn't make for a bad human," Auburn assesses, scratching under his chin. "Although, the mustache is a little nana tootsie for my tastes, but I suppose it can be overlooked."

"What are you saying?" I snap at him, outraged. "His mustache is one of his best qualities!"

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. It enhances his character!"

I huff and spin around, folding my arms. What would Auburn know anyway? How dare he think to insult Luigi? Everything about him is perfect. Why, I'd bet my whole melon stash that if they knew as much about him as I did, they wouldn't think to slight his features. His skin's warm and smooth. His smiles are as bright as any Luma and . . . and . . .

"Great Stars!" I gasp, horrified that he and his brother were nearly here. I look helplessly between my family and each of them are wearing a cruel smile at the bright blush no doubt ripening my cheeks. "Oh me, oh my, he's coming this way. What shall I do? Someone please, make an excuse. I can't deal with seeing him right now."

"Oh, this is just precious. Yoshi's worked himself up into a tizzy," White coos. "Goodness no, you're gonna stay right here and greet him like you're supposed to."

"But . . . but . . . but I have no idea what to say to him?"

Black lifts his brow ridge at me. "I believe a good day or morning, will suffice. What do you think?"

I lower my eyes at him.

He shrugs and nods forward. I lift my head and it's all I can stand not to produce an egg right then. Luigi's smiling, his eyes closed from the high arch his tantalizing lips push into his cheek bones. Just look at him. Look. At. Him. Those chiseled arms, those sinfully bluer then blue eyes, that long legged stride, that face, and ohhhh mercy that mustache. Could one possibly die from sex appeal overload—

". . . didn't think you'd ever get here, Yosh. About time you showed yourself. And your friends too. Welcome!"

His moist lips are moving. Were words coming out? I lost myself for a moment looking at the way his mustache wiggled and curved. My own mouth unconsciously falls open a bit.

"Whoo-hoo, Yoshi? Are you there?" White fingers snap in my face.

Huh.

Luigi raises an amused eyebrow, smile deepening.

I blink and look around. Everyone's eyes are on me and Luigi's staring at me like . . . like—Oh no.

"Did you say something?" I say in fright.

Mario snickered next to him. "You were out of it, buddy. You didn't swallow anything bad, did you?"

Talk to Mario instead. He's cute too, but I can handle speaking to him. "N-no, I-I guess I'm still a little tired from the trip. We were saving our appetites for the celebration."

"There's plenty for everyone."

"You think so?" Luigi lifts his other eyebrow. "I hope we gathered enough food to deal with _six_ hungry Yoshi," he laughs. Gosh, what a sexy laugh. "I've seen you eat your way through a mountain of bananas. Let's keep our fingers crossed you save some for the rest of us."

"Ahahaha!" I giggle a little too loudly and squish my cheeks in. "I-I'll do my best."

"I'm only joking, Yoshi." Luigi lays his hand on my shoulder, giving a firm squeeze. "Eat as much as you like. I love to see you happy. That cute smile never fails to brighten our day."

My smile brightens his day? His fingers lightly trail under to tickle my chin. My left foot unfortunately bends under and starts to tremble. I clear my throat and politely lean away to hold my hands over my cheeks, shyly hiding my face from him.

"This is too precious," White whispers to Pink.

As if I hadn't already promised the two a good thrashing. They're seriously going to get it if they think I didn't hear that.

"We're gonna see you guys at the Dance Off right?" asks Mario.

"Dance Off?" inquires Black. "You actually host those?"

"We haven't for a while because of the lack of participation, but the idea's been buzzing around the kingdom lately. Everyone's putting in a favorite song for us to dance to. Whichever selection ends up being the crowd favorite wins a prize."

"There'll be recesses held in between admissions," Luigi goes on to elaborate, looking down at us in turn. "Well, there's supposed to be, but we're having a little trouble finding willing candidates to help with the intermission portions. Not that me and my bro can't take a marathon of straight dancing, but. . ." He sheepishly scratches beneath his hat, looking at Mario.

Mario chuckles, taking over. "It's just a break would be nice to guarantee our performance isn't lackluster. Everyone deserves a good show. We can't exactly provide quality entertainment if we're exhausted, right?"

I fold my arms, thinking. "You haven't found anyone at all?"

"We had a group of Koopa Troopas, but they canceled at the last minute. Which really stinks because they had a boogie I was looking forward to seeing."

"How many songs are there?"

The brothers share a look. Luigi crosses his arms behind his head, simpering. Mario rolls his eyes and sighs.

"At first, there were only twelve songs, but then Bowser got wind of the contest, he demanded to be a part of it . . . His loyal fans heard, so now we're up to twenty-nine."

"Bowser's dancing too?" Auburn excitedly exclaims. "Please tell me it isn't too late to enter another song?"

"Yes!" The brothers quickly answer.

"Rats."

I scratch my chin. "How many intermissions will you need?"

Luigi's smile widens at me. ' _Don't look at me like that_.' I duck my head with a blush I'm sure is painting my cheeks a brighter red. "Three would be plenty."

I look around at my family. Black, Magenta and Auburn are already nodding to the idea visible on my face. I glance to the other side at White and Pink. They look at one another before shrugging. I nod at them, grateful for their support.

"We could do it," I proudly volunteer.

"Really?" Mario is all smiles. "The contest starts this afternoon. That's real short notice. You're sure it won't be a bother?"

"Not at all!" Auburn pounds a fist to his chest. "That's plenty of time for us to eat and rehearse."

"Just don't be upset if we steal the show," Magenta boasts, sticking out his chest. I shoot him a look, which he ignores. "We're undisputedly cute," he goes on to say. "Who can resist a bunch of dancing, sweet singing Yoshi?"

"No one that's for sure," Luigi happily agrees. "You guys are the best!" He steps up and wraps his arms around me in a warm hug. "Thanks a ton, Yoshi. You saved us big time."

 _Luigi's hugging me._

 _Luigi's hugging me._

 _Luigi's hugging me._

Oh. . . Melon.

. . . I can happily die now.

Luigi leans away to stare in my face. "Yoshi? Yoshi, everything alright?"

I'm deliriously thrilled beyond reason, my head and heart light as air. I smile up at him and sigh dreamily. "I'm . . . fine." All of a sudden, the world's a splendid array of colors and happiness. I swoon off my feet and the sky comes into my line of view and then everyone's faces staring down at me are all I remember before I black out.

* * *

 **Go-Kart Champion's Pavilion**

"You fainted. I can't believe you actually fainted!" Magenta angrily paces while White slaps something wet and warm across my brow. "What a drip. Imagine how that must've looked. You have people worried you suffered from heatstroke."

". . . It is pretty hot out," Pink offers.

Magenta points at her. "Not helping and that doesn't excuse his behavior."

Black shrugs from his place in the corner. "We both knew the kid had it bad when we arrived."

"But _this_ bad?" Magenta looks at me from above, shaking his head. "Hmmph, bad indeed. Those letters don't do Yoshi's infatuation real justice. He demonstrated quite well how taken he is over this _Luigi_."

Auburn takes over White's spot and rubs the damp rag over my face cheeks. "It's a wonder he hasn't lain an egg at the sight of him."

"Not everyone's quick to reproduce at the first attractive face. He's not like Lavender, that hot tailed floozy," Magenta lowly grumbles in the end.

I chuckle and it hurts some to do it. I let my eyes roam over our surroundings, or what I'm able to gauge from where I lay. A stony pavilion surrounds us with rich pink and green tapestries looming like curtains all over. Cool air sweeps from every direction and I figure we must still be outside. The scent of the festivities is particularly strong, but the lack of sunlight says we're under cover.

"Where are we?" I ask.

"The Go-Kart Champion's Pavilion," Auburn happily informs. "I've always wanted to visit the Hall of Fame."

I frown. "Why are we here?"

"Luigi carried you here," White is all too pleased to relay. "Said it was the best place to put his beloved Yoshi."

I sit up fast. "Luigi carried me?" I shriek. "Oh Melon." I sway. Magenta catches me before my head bounces off the ground and gently lays me back down.

"Yoshi, if you so much as ponder the thought of fainting again, so help me, I will gladly assist in making sure you don't wake up from it a second time!"

"Luigi carried me!" I tell him, accusingly shooting daggers at Black. "You had no problem dragging me all the way here. Why didn't _you_ carry me instead?"

Black shrugs. "He insisted. Who am I to deny the man?"

I slap a hand over my eyes. Gosh, Luigi carried me. How embarrassing. Worst yet, I fainted right in front of him. Pathetic! He probably thinks I'm a total weirdo now. And right after I promised that we would be their recess for the show.

The show—oh no.

"What time is it?" I shriek.

"Relax, we still have a few hours before the Dance Off." Auburn dips the rag in a bucket of cold water, wrings it and lays it back over my brow. "You can rest a bit before we eat. Luigi says he's going to order a special fest just for us."

"He is?" That was certainly thoughtful of him. I smile. Good ole, sweet, kind hearted Luigi. He's always so attentive to everyone's needs. "I wish he hadn't gone through the trouble."

"We told him just that and his exact words were," Auburn Yoshi clears his throat and makes a poor impersonation of Luigi's accent. "It's-a not-a problem at all. There's-a plenty of food for everyone. Just make-a sure Yoshi has his portion when he wakes up. And thank him for me again. He's-a great!"

I laugh a little. "That was terrible. He doesn't talk like that at all."

"Oh? I knew those two were putting on with that."

"Speaking of putting on, am I the only one surprised that they understood us?" Pink says, rocking her feet on top of a crate. She leans back a little, head tilted. "They spoke full, fluent sentences. Even got the pitches right. That's pretty impressive."

Magenta eyes me before tossing his thumb in my direction. "If hanging around Yoshi all these years hadn't gotten them at least half way cogent to our dialect, I wouldn't care for the lads at all. Actually, I'm more pleased to know they know our language so well. They properly punctuated every syllable with practiced ease. That kind of talent deserves a 1-Up."

"We can speak their language too."

"Yes, but I prefer our own. At least there's consistency. English is forever changing. I can't tell what's preferred these days. Slang or proper speaking."

"Here, here." agrees Auburn. "I gave up trying."

"I think I can sit up now." I attempt a slower rise, rolling on my side and pushing up with my right hand until I was in an upright position.

Besides mild dizziness, I wasn't bad off. Auburn and Magenta keep their hands hovered around me just in case and the gesture's much appreciated. I wave them off, giving my head a short shake and take several deep breaths. Once the world doesn't feel ready to tumble from beneath me, I try standing. But that takes a bit more effort and I decide to stay on the ground a while longer.

Not that I'm discontented to sit here. I can savor the aromas of food drifting from the outer vendors all day. Having frequented the palace grounds so often, I can identify every delicacy without fail. Roasted Mushrooms, Sautéed Cheep-Cheep smeared in butter cream mushroom, Meaty Truffle Bits braised over an open fire, Baked Honeydews, Wood Ear stew, Barbecue Gypsy Mushrooms, Deep Fried Pokey, Fricassee Blooper in ink soup and rice, Tossed Fruit Salads, and a collection of other gourmet goodies I couldn't wait to fill my belly with.

In the distance, the beginnings of whimsical carnival music gingerly blends into to the symphony of conversations and laughter. Judging by the whoops and cheers, the crowds welcome the change in atmosphere. I smile in earnest as a bubble of warmth fizzles inside me and reaches to my feet.

When the promised bounty arrives, we're surprised at just how much is served. Several Koopa Troopas and Toads came rolling in barrels filled with a variety of fruits, and hot metal wagons stacked with hot meals. Everything is neatly arranged by course and we settled ourselves around the entrees to enjoy.

"I suppose this'll do for an appetizer," White grumbles, picking out a large roasted mushroom to munch on.

"Don't be ungrateful," says Magenta. "They mean well. How could they know we eat more than ten times our body weight?"

"Twelve," corrected Black, tossing and catching a loaf of bread in his mouth.

"No, I'm sure it's ten."

"I can assure you it's twelve. Proved it myself."

We all looked around at each other. "But Crimson always told us a Yoshi could never eat beyond what he deemed our scientific limits. The prospect's illogical," I said.

Black polished off his second loaf of bread, because he found it repulsive to speak before finishing your portion. "I challenged that theory. Something told me we weren't eating to our full potential, so I sought out Cobalt and we experimented with a hill of pineapples. Come to find out we're able to eat twelves times our body weight."

"I knew it!" White cheerily exclaims. "All this time something told me I was underachieving myself when it came to meals. Yellow told me I was exaggerating. Ha, shows what she knows."

"Yes, well, I think I could have easily reached fourteen."

"What happened?"

"Besides nearly choking and going on to glory?" Black taps his cheek and shrugs. "I forgot to breathe."

"I doubt you could've eaten much more anyway," I mumble.

"I was still hungry," Black insists, having heard me. "I'm confident I could have reached fourteen, fifteen even. If it weren't for that pesky breathing between bites business. . ."

"Yes, Stars forbid us the luxury of sucking in what we need most to survive."

Black cuts his eyes at me. I shrug and smile. He rolls his eyes. "I'll know better next time."

Pink reaches over to pat his shoulder. "It happens to the best of us."

"Oi, Yoshi!" We all glance behind us to find Mario carrying two enormous drums of apple cider and water. "I gotcha drinks here!"

"Whoa," whispers Magenta. He whistles impressed, then leans over to say to Auburn, "If Luigi's just as strong, it's no wonder Yoshi's head over tail in love. Who wouldn't wanna be manhandled by muscles like those?"

"No kidding."

I give the loudest throat clearing in the universe and stand up, stepping on Magenta's tail, ignoring his warning growl. "Thanks Mario. We were wondering what the holdup was," I joke.

"Finding enough food to satisfy six Yoshi is a full time job, buddy." He lowers the drums, wipes his forehead and leans against the side of one, looking me over. "We're glad you could make it, Yoshi. The celebration wouldn't be the same without one of the kingdom's reigning heroes."

"Oh, I hardly did much."

"Nonsense, if not me or Luigi, you above anyone else made sure we got the job done. We wouldn't have succeeded without you. . ."

Yoshi was certain the instant Mario leveled his eyes with his that he wanted to talk in private. After all these years entering blindly into combat with his friend, one learns to interpret their body language and facial expressions at a moment's notice to avoid loss time. I nod toward a pillar a few feet away and lead him away.

Once there, he retakes his previous posture, folding his arms, crossing one ankle over the other and a stare gleam in his eye. "Is everything alright?" I ask, smoothing my dialect to English.

Mario shrugs, doing the same. "Is it?"

I frown. "I suppose," I slowly wonder. "What's going on, Mario? You're not the type for trivial bush beating."

He actually laughs at that and I smirk a little. Whoever said the Mario Brothers didn't have a contagious laugh would be full of it.

"You're too adorable for your own good, Yoshi." Mario thumbs a tear from the corner of his eye and clears his throat, reforming to his serious face. "But I'm wondering. Is there something going on between you and my brother that I should know about?"

I think my heart stopped dead in my chest. Had I . . . had I heard him right?

"I-I'm sorry?" I chuckle nervously and gulp. "W-what makes you think there's anything g-going on between me and L-lui-Lui-lui," I fist pound my chest. "Your brother?"

Mario lifts a knowing eyebrow. No way out of this one. Mario isn't an idiot. Stupid me for assuming I could try lying my way out of it. He's known me since I hatched.

"You like him don't you?"

Any and everything I want to say remains tangled inside my mouth. I blink stupidly at him, fists wiggling and feet pity patting. "W-w-well of course!" I squeak aloud and laugh even louder than necessary. "Who w-wouldn't like Luigi? He's Luigi. Everybody loves him!"

Mario's smirk is positively wicked. "Uh-huh, but not like you, eh?"

My fists curl into my snout. I don't think my face could get much hotter, redder. I sway and pray I hit the ground hard enough to knock me unconscious, but like Black, Mario doesn't give me the easy way out and catches my arm. I whimper, snatch my arm free and turn away, holding my hands over my eyes.

"Please don't say anything. I know secrets are bad to keep from anyone and it wouldn't be fair to keep something like this from him. He's your brother after all and family comes first. Secrets ruin happy homes and no doubt this one will be a wallop of a secret. I mean, who's ever heard of a dinosaur loving a human—"

" _Love_?"

"Oh Stars!" I realize I unveiled an even bigger part of my confession then I intended and really feel close to fainting. "Love, did I say love? Love is such a strong term. Maybe not love. More like a strong, dedicated devotion that borders on an emotion very close to it. That's so out of the norm that normal couldn't begin to touch this. I know it's super creepy to find out your friend likes your brother and I'll understand if friendship's the last thing you want from me because how unpleasant is it to have a dinosaur as a brother-in-law, right? I can leave and never show my face again—"

"Yoshi, Yoshi, calm down." Mario's hands grab and hold my face. I sniffle, and close my eyes to collect myself. Tears were tumbling down my eyes in fat droplets. I don't know when I'd started and I'm grateful to Mario for not mentioning it as he cleans them away with the end of his sleeve. "I could never ask such a thing. There's nothing in all the eight worlds that'd make me cutoff my friendship with you."

A shaky shudder leaves my body and I sag into his chest, as a world of relief escapes me. I never knew how much it meant to hear that. I guess in the back of my mind, I was afraid of Mario's judgement on the whole thing with me loving Luigi. He hasn't exactly given his opinion yet, but he's hugging me. That's a good sign right?

"I've always wondered though." Mario rubs the back of my head before leaning away to look into my eyes, wearing a soft, amused smile. "This certainly explains a lot. I guess I knew there was a special connection you had with him, but I never knew how deep."

"You," I sniffle, "you knew?"

"More or less. Anytime we summoned two Yoshi, you would always go to him. I thought it was a color preference or because he had more of a hand in raising you. Then there's how you wouldn't fuss as much whenever you two partnered up at parties. . . Come to think of it, you've shared your melons with him. That's _really_ something."

"Me liking—" At his hard stare, I correct myself, "Um, loving Luigi doesn't bother you?"

"It, uh, took me a while to adjust to the idea, but no it doesn't. In fact, I'm more open minded to such things now because of it." He hugs me again. "Love's love no matter who it's for. You'll be good for him."

I sigh and hug him back. Then a thought hits me. "Wait, what about Daisy? I thought—"

"The same as the rest of the public," Mario sighs, and leans back, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, there's that. It's . . . kinda complicated."

I almost don't want to know what that one word entitles, but I urge him to go on.

Mario scratches at the tuff of hair beneath the bill of his hat before saying, "I suppose since I unjustly revealed your secret, it's only fair I even the odds," he sighs again, shaking his head. "There's nothing going on between those two. Or me and Peach for that matter."

My mouth drops and I stare at like him he just told me the sky would fall any second. I look around us and can't help snuggling closer to him, all giggles and mischievous delight. I feel like someone just told me the secret to the universe. I squeeze his arm to hear more.

"Then why hide the truth? If you guys aren't couples, then what's really going on?"

"To pacify the masses mostly." Mario pats my hand and gives a small tug for me to join him in a walk. "With me around, there's less demand for Peach to marry. Toadworth's isn't so hard up on finding her a suitable husband when there's a hero like me around to keep her safe. And if it looks like I'm interested in the princess, I don't have to be bombarded with a bunch of marriage proposes."

That does make sense.

"For a while Luigi caught it worse than me." I look up worried. Mario pets my hand again, continuing as we walked around the pavilion's corner. "Since the older Mario brother isn't available, there's always the younger brother. He's just as good a hero, only green and taller. Sounds like a sweet deal, huh? He was getting gifts, poems, offers of gold, glory, and um, some very provocative pictures."

At hearing that I halt our walk and stamp my foot.

"From who?" I demand, angrily clenching my fists. "If it's anyone here today, I swear I'll shove an egg the size of a blooper up their—"

"No one here, honest!" Mario waves off and it takes a couple of short pulls to get me back walking again. "They were all from distant, _very distant_ kingdoms wanting a protector for their princesses. Luigi wasn't interested in any of them. Well, not until that whole mess with Daisy getting kidnapped in Sarasaland. I saved her and it wasn't long before Luigi and Daisy clicked and became . . . What do people call them now? Oh, besties," he hums, amused. "Seeing them together worked like a charm. Princess Daisy and Luigi an item? What a treat. Someone's finally managed to romance the little Mario Brother. All's well and grand in the land."

I giggle at his dramatic hand gestures and facial expressions.

"But we won't be able to keep up the charade for long."

"Why not?" I question. "The plan's worked thus far? Why ruin a good thing now?"

Mario curls a finger under his chin in thought. "Eventually we'll want to be with the true object of our affections. Keeping our relationships hidden would feel like we're ashamed. I can't. . . I don't wanna hold back any longer from being with the one I care for. And I doubt you want to live in the shadow of Daisy and Luigi's bogus relationship."

I want to hang onto the part he mentions about himself, but he succeeds in distracting my attentions back towards my infatuation with Luigi. He was right. If— _when_ Luigi and I get together someday, I wouldn't want to be kept in the dark, especially because of some fancily fabricated lie. I want everyone to know about our happiness.

As we neared the end of our stroll, I held onto Mario's arm still, a light, respectful grasp that sought his support. To my surprise he wraps his arm around my shoulders, guiding us to the outer side of a pillar and tilts my chin to look him in the eyes.

"So, I suppose the biggest mystery lies in whether you're ready to tell him how you feel."

I want to look away, but Mario doesn't allow it, touching my cheek and turning me back to face him.

"You braved telling me," he continues on to say. "I've seen you jump head first into danger without a moment's hesitation. Think of this as one of those gut clenching endeavors you'd stop at nothing to see through. Don't you think Luigi's worth the risk?"

"Without a doubt," I answer right away.

"Alright then." Mario taps my nose, smiling. "I say why waste time. Something tells me once that little push is made, you'll both be falling for keeps."

I squish my cheeks giggling. "You really think so? C-could he fall for me as hard as I have for him?"

Mario winks. "Of course. I've yet to meet anyone who can resist a cute Yoshi."

"Oh stop!" I squeal, covering my eyes. I wish I could stop giggling so much, but his words put such a funny tickle in my belly. "Thanks Mario." I inhale and exhale, feeling much better. Like I can concur anything at this point.

"That's the spirit. Now I better get out of here before Luigi comes looking for me. We're supposed to meet at the fountain for rehearsal."

I nod and give him a friendly shove in that direction. He turns to leave, but then I suddenly remember something and catch him by the strap of his overalls.

"Mario, wait, about what you said before."

He pauses, tilting his head. "I said a lot of things. Which do you mean?"

"You spoke like you were in love with someone too. We can already rule out Peach. Who else is there?"

"Ah, that." Mario scratches the back of his neck and suddenly beams, holding a thumbs up. "That's a secret for another time. But if things work the way I want, you won't have to wait long to find out who that special someone is." With that said, he sprints away before I have a chance to question it further.

Whoever this someone is, I hope they make him happy. Mario will make the perfect boyfriend. But not as perfect as Luigi. I giggle at myself before hurrying back inside to eat.

* * *

 **TBC:** Stay tuned!


	2. Added Sweetness

**Author's Rant:** Thanks very much to everyone who has given this story a chance. I'm in a hurry today, so please excuse any mistakes. I'll take care of them later. Enjoy the next chapter!

 **Warning:** A little hanky pank ;)

* * *

 **Added Sweetness**

* * *

 **Peach Ice Garden**

Half a dozen blenches were arranged in a staggered horseshoe around the theater platform. People filed in by the throes, filling in every seat and when none remained, they took to gathering on the high grass hills behind the blenchers and in the blimps the princess so kindly provided.

The Garden was an excellent choice to hold the performance. The surrounding lush shrubbery and vibrant flowers were nothing short of exotic quality, trimmed to perfection. Just beyond the first round of brush, a glimpse of the Peach Fountain can be seen spouting sparkling spurts of water high in the air.

It's all so wonderful and exciting. I hardly know what I'm more enthusiastic for, watching Luigi and Mario's dance—even seeing Bowser—or from how the audience will receive us during our surprise intermission. The event promises to be a thrilling one. I can't help hugging myself from the funny tremors racing throughout my body.

"Gosh, I never imagined the princesses to be so dazzling up," I hear Pink whisper next to me. "Just look at them, simply lovely. It's like the heavens themselves breathe life into carved jewels."

Near the top on a privately sectioned off level in the stands were Princess Peach and Princess Daisy were settling in dressed in their finest summer attire. Pink's description didn't do them true justice. Breathtaking is the more appropriate word.

Simply put, Princess Peach is a goddess amongst mortals, her beautiful superseding mere common standards. Her long, flowing hair gleamed like sunlight reflecting off water. The sparkle in her eyes twinkled like polished sapphires whenever she smiled from coral pink lips. The cut of her clothes never failed to emphasize her flawless curves, and today, her long, simple yet elegant pink sundress doesn't fail to show off her beauty.

Then there's the rough and strong Princess Daisy. Many would say that her looks couldn't match our beloved princess, but I say they're sadly mistaken. Unless Peach's fair skin, Daisy possessed a near golden hue that represented her more outdoorsy personality. Her long mahogany hair lays in flipped waves over her shoulder. The dark yellow halter sundress she wore exuded her radiant, muscular shape and brought out the mischievous glow in her blue eyes.

"Yeah," I agree pensively. Not that beauty wasn't a commodity around the kingdom. I've seen my share of gorgeous people, but the princesses were unrivaled. Nothing, nothing could and will ever compare to their alluring charm. Something in me begs to be jealous, but I've never had the heart to envy others. I admire them though, simple as that. I vaguely wonder if the brothers were ever attracted to the princesses. Even I find myself captivated beyond reason whenever I see them.

"Don't fidget like that," Magenta fussily corrects a stair below me, batting away my twiddling fingers. "If you looked any more envious, I'd almost feel sorry for you."

"Pardon?"

Magenta's expression softens a smidge as he nods his snout towards the princesses' section. "If you ask me, their long legged, glittery exteriors are the biggest turn off of the century."

"Magenta, be respectful!" Black hisses next to him. "They're royalty!"

"And that's supposed to manner to me, why?" A dull scoff. "You've clearly got me confused for a Toad."

White whips around, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shh, the show's about to start!"

Thankful for the interruption, I settle in my seat, stuffing my hands between my thighs. The pleated burgundy curtains twirl open as the stage lights dim. A gradual hush overtakes the audience when the beat of the first song slowly hums through the speakers. Two, four, and then ten spotlights shun in interchanging fluorescent crimson, green and white spotlights racing across the stage, scattering and blooming like retractable fireworks.

The first song explodes in sync to Luigi and Mario appearing from opposite sides of the stage and hustle to the center, breaking into a swinging hand sway, head bob. The DJ Toad leans forward into the mic and yells, "Got that funky rhythm comin' at cha' baby. Garden Boogie!" The stereo system ignites with dynamite bass.

A wide smile pulls at my lips in. I never would've guessed the brothers to be skilled dancers. Not just a regular, boring two-step either. These two were really getting down. Look at them. The speedy, even way their bodies hopped, swayed, jumped and flipped is addictive. I can't contain myself. It's too infectious. I shot up to my feet cheering, whistling and chapping with the crowd.

On the next song, at the DJ's shout of "Watch your step, it's Destruction Dance!" I immediately break into a rotating head bob, shoulders keeping to the tune of the ringing tenor of the song. Luigi and Mario built themselves to the smooth flow of the song's beat. Their shoulders rocked, their feet shuffled and it was off to the grander median. It wasn't long before others were too caught up in the music to realize how into it they were and doing their own variation of the songs.

"Bloop, bloop, bloop, Bloooooper Bop!" DJ Toad hollers, tantalizing the people's hype. A slower, easier song to move to, more people were joining in the choppy gist. Mario and Luigi brought out an array of new dance moves that coaxed wilder cheers. They ducked, cartwheeled, and jerked in rapid hand motions that wiggled down to the soles of their feet. The song closed to the brothers' wind milling their arms up and down and to them bumping their shoulders that ended to them swirling to a freeze.

"Alright everybody we got a super one coming for ya'. This one calls for everyone's participation!" DJ Toad shouts, clapping his hands over head. "We need to clap, clap, clap. That's it, yeah. Is it gettin' hot in here or is that Cabin Fever!" Pink, White and I were already on our feet bouncing in delight as Luigi and Mario waggled their hips and shoulders. They did so many move combinations; spread eagle hops, back-flips, shimmying shoulders, shuffling feet, crisscross steps, and multiple half body twist jumps, they executed every one without waver.

I waved my arms in the air, wagging my tail in a way that led to the three of us bumping hips. The deafening music encourages a chaotic buildup and before long, there wasn't a single person sitting. Everyone wanted a closer look at the amazing footwork the Mario Brothers displayed or couldn't keep from dancing in their own fashion.

"Let's give Mario and Luigi a hand everybody, they did a slammin' job!" The two swirl to a bow as everyone stomps their feet and roar for an encore. "Easy folks, they'll be back after a brief intermission. In the meantime, we have an extra special somethin' to keep you all warmed up until the next part of the show."

I inhale and exhale slowly. This is it. Our turn to keep the crowd entertained. Black is the first to rise, beckoning for us to exit the stands toward the back of the stage. I bring up the rear, feeling anxious. I hope they'll all be as impressed with our act as they were with the brothers. At the snap and crackle echoing off the mic from the DJ rearranging his mix table, I look up to see the others speaking to Mario.

I start over to see what they're laughing about when my hand is grabbed. I look to the side, wondering who could be so bold and freeze at Luigi's beaming smile.

"L-Luigi, um, hi. . ." I stare where he's holding my hand in his larger gloved one. A light, delicate grasp like the slightest, marginal squeeze would break what's held. Has he always been this gentle with me? "You were great up there."

"Thanks, I thought I did alright," he snickers, tugging his hat over his eyes. "Considering how much of a nervous wreck I was, I just knew I'd trip over my own shoes or something."

"No way, you were fantastic!" I exclaim. He looks at me strangely. My other hand had moved of its own accord to cover the one holding my left. I clear my throat. "I mean, I don't think anyone else can dance as well as you. The way you moved it was, uh," I chuckle uneasily at a short loss for words, "engaging."

That has to be the most pathetic in the history of most pathetic words I could have used. Engaging? I couldn't do better?

"Really?" Then his other hand falls to finish our little sandwiched embrace. "You think I was that good, huh?"

"Better even!"

"I bet you'll be better."

I smile a little, staring down at the difference in our shoe colors. "Maybe not as good as you and Mario, but definitely a close second."

Out of my peripheral, a white blur moves until I feel the soft cotton texture of his glove graze fingertips beneath my chin and lifts it up. I jump in surprise and stare. A plethora of emotions twinkled in his impossibly blue eyes. I tilt my head ever so slow to the side to enhance his touch and to my utter delight, he spreads his fingers to encase my cheek.

"You'll be great," he murmurs. I close my eyes and hum to whatever he's complimenting me on. I'd forgotten what we were talking about because nothing else matters except right now. A funny pang bubbles in my stomach. This touch is so much different from all the other times I've felt him. The contact's so frustratingly sylphlike and tender.

"Yoshi, could you open your eyes?"

"Hmm?" I do, trapped in a daze, and gaze at the hazy image of him before me.

"Wow . . . I never noticed but . . ." Luigi leans forward, his voice so suddenly intense that I blinked at him. He half-closed his eyes, and the way he spoke to me right then, I felt as if nothing else in existence could be as enticing. "You darn near have the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen."

I could feel heat threatening to engulf every inch of me. Did Luigi just compliment me? I would kill for this not to be one of my delusional daydreams.

I squeeze his hand and yes, solid, warm and comforting. This is real, the most perfect reality. I can only gaze through my lashes as I'm sure my face is probably akin to a Power-Up Mushroom at this point.

"I-I think you do too," I whisper, darting him a tiny glance before fixating on something other than the intense way he was studying me. Try as I might, I can't control the shiver threatening to make me visibly quake under his stare. What is he thinking? Does he want to tell me something?

A distant throat clearing sounds off behind us. I'm the first to yank my hands free from Luigi's and the chill to follow is instantaneous. We both look to find Mario with his hands on his hips, tapping his foot, eyebrow cocked, wearing a lopsided smirk. Black's next to him arms folded, leveling Luigi with a calculative glare.

"Sorry gentlemen, but this tender moment will have to wait." Black comes forward, gripping my elbow. "I'll take this, thank you very much." Then steers us towards the back of the stage.

I whimper at the loss contact. The chill to follow is immediate. I look at Luigi, who looks, wow. Annoyed? Is he as upset as me about our interruption?

White makes a long whistling sound. "MmMmMmmm. My, my Yoshi, if things got any hotter between you two, we'd swear Angry Sun was on a rampage."

I shriek and bat at his head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up. Nothing happened!"

"That's not how it looked from where we stood," he laughs, protecting his head from my weak blows. "I guess he really doesn't need our help."

"Probably," says Auburn. "If not, I won't say this trip was a complete waste. While we're here, I say we make the best of this day and enjoy the activities."

"We'll focus on other ventures after our first mission is accomplished," said Black. "For now, we have a show to put on. Let's get to it."

I cast another lingering gaze over my shoulder. Luigi's still standing there, his thick eyebrows half covering his eyes. My breath catches in my throat when he winks and gives a thumbs up. That's definitely my heart slamming in my chest. I swirl on my heel and quickly catch up to the others.

Mercy Melons, what a hunk.

After the DJ announces a recess, a quarter of the audience dissipated to purchase food or use the bathroom. As for the remaining onlookers, they stuck around to see whether the special event would be as comparatively pleasant.

Curiosity won out over hunger it seems. Man, I'd really been hoping for less people to please. I shut the curtains before my eyes could scour the audience for a certain green-clad gentleman and compose myself. Get it together, Yoshi. The first time's always the hardest to endure. Afterwards, the other times will be a breeze. I close my eyes, suck in a huge chest full of air and release it with determination.

The DJ gives the signal for us to get into position. I take my place in between Magenta and Black as the center attraction. This dance isn't anything new for us. The ritual's a common rhumba on the island. It's done so much that no matter what position we're in, that Yoshi knows what maneuver execute next.

Readying myself, I strike my pose as the start of a tropical piece erupts from the loud speakers. A saucy piano number adds to the mix, fueling the song's addictive pulse. We rise as one when the curtains slide away. One by one we kneel, crossing one arm over my chests and the one behind our backs. The beat swallows and suddenly shoots to ear soothing dings. We swing one, touch our toes and swivel our tails in a wide circle.

The audience eats it up, cat calling and whistling. We step forward, rolling our shoulders, spin and spread our arms high, waving to each approaching step towards the edge of the stage. The others retreat back as I take the lead and shimmy my shoulders to the beat, wagging my hips and tail to each foot step. Each Yoshi falls in step, mimicking my move until we sync into a coordinated hula.

The beat picks up rapidity and so do our hips. Magenta leads this time, bowing as far back as he can—his head actually touched the floor! When had he learned that? We do the same, nowhere nearly as boneless looking, but I manage and jerk back up, extending my arms out and rocking in fluid sways.

"Oh mama, wahoo!"

That voice. I keep in step, but my eyes magnetically fall to Luigi standing in the middle of the crowd, wildly clapping his hands, pumping his fist in the air.

"Oh yeah, oh yeah. Yoshi time!"

My heart nearly leapt out at the sight of Luigi's rowdy wolf-whistling. I almost ran off the stage, knowing my face is flushed bright red. It didn't matter how I changed my stance or discreetly switching my dance point, somehow our eyes would connect as long as I were facing his direction. Each time, there's a rapid descent of something dropping in my gut when he stares, mouth thinly pressed line.

I tried to train my thoughts on staying true to our task, performing, dancing, and enjoying ourselves. But it's too difficult, knowing he's right there watching my—our every move. Or was it really me keeping his eyes rooted to the stage? I'd like to think it is. At least that way I can excuse the faltering in my steps, me missing the subtle signals from the others alerting me to carry on my portion of dance.

As the third song draws to a close, we slide to the front of the stage and take our respective bows for the audience. We received a standing applause, much more than I anticipated. I happily wave to everyone, thanking them for their acceptance and then I see Luigi isn't standing like Mario is. He's sitting, dark blue eyes sharply honed on me.

My hand slowly lowers to my side and I gulp. His gaze's powerful, hypnotic. What's on his mind to cause him to stare at me like that? There has to be more to it than the way we danced. No one can be that transfixed.

A nudge takes my attention to see the others exiting the stage. I cast a lingering look in Luigi's direction just to discover he and Mario are making their way towards us to assume their place on stage. I sat on the metal stairwell, not really in the midst of my comrades, but not too far away to hear what the brothers would have to say.

Mario plants his hands on his hips, listing his head to the side, wearing a wide smile. "You guys were terrific. Forget the Mario Bros, this show is all the Yoshi."

"What'd I tell you? Irresistible is what we are," Magenta cockily affirmed. "And who says cute is overrated?"

Mario jerks his thumb at Magenta. "Cute he says," he tells his brother. "I don't think the folks considered those provocative dance moves to be _cute_. Risqué without a doubt, but cute? Nope."

For the first time in his life, Magenta's left speechless and his skin tone flushed to a darker shade then his namesake. "P-provocative? T-that wasn't our intention at all!" he lamely defends.

"Sure, because those come-hither tail wags definitely weren't begging for a grab."

Magenta starts wailing on Mario's chest demanding he take back every word while the rest of us took part in enjoying his chagrin. It isn't often Magenta's left flabbergasted. During the rare chances it happens, we pounce on the opportunity to enjoy it.

The curtains fall, obscuring everyone's view from the rest of us. There's fifteen minutes before the brothers are scheduled to continue. I sit up on the metal stairwell, gripping the railing and as I watch my steps coming down, a sense of déjà vu propels me to see Luigi's unusually quiet self walking to the stairs. He raises his head and our eyes meet. I return the gaze as he approached. I held up beautifully until he came to stand next to me on the same stair I was on.

Then his eyes are smoothly gliding from my face to my neck and down. . . down my body all the way to my shoes, then back up again until our gazes locked. It took no more than a second, perhaps two, but there's no question that that was a startlingly invasive once-over, leaving me feeling completely exposed. What's more, I'm floored to note that my accessor's expression loudly revealed that he liked what he saw.

Glorious Melons, I'm an inch away from collapsing from overheating. Where is this coming from? Since when has Luigi ever been so flirtatious? Is he . . . would that be considered flirting or am I over exaggerating what's probably a passing glance?

We break eye contact as Luigi takes the next stair, brushing his hand against my side, sending an electric surge through my body. A wide, five finger rub along my flank that drifts away like a breeze off my tail.

I shudder and allow myself to indulge in following his confident, languid stride. My focus must've been as burning as I wanted it to be because before he disappeared beyond the curtains, Luigi checks over his shoulder, finds me staring and winks.

"We're gonna talk later," he whispers and keeps on going.

Goosebumps covered my arms. The things his voice do to my body should be criminal . . . "Sure," I answer when he's already gone.

Forget everything I've ever known impossible. There is no denying it. Luigi was very much flirting with me. He is. Does that . . . does that mean there's a chance? Could he like me too? I don't think I know how to handle this revelation. If this is real, it means my feelings will finally be reciprocated!

"Oh, so we're gonna pretend those two didn't just mentally molest each other right in front of us."

I jumped, surprised out my reverie. "White," I whined, covering my eyes. That idiot. . .

I wonder how wrong it is for me to admit to losing interest in the Dance Off by this point? No, that's wrong. I'm still enjoying the event. The atmosphere overall's taken a dramatic change in pressure for me. I'm eager for it to be over so I can finally talk to Luigi. I can't erase the way he seemed to ogle me in so filthy a manner. It begs to be investigated.

We're entering the third quarter portion of the Dance Off. I think this is when Bowser's scheduled to make his appearance. If the bleachers and hilly pastures were full before, those numbers took a dramatic swelling. There wasn't an open space between anyone. Good thing we already found our seats or we'd have to be fluttering to get a view of the stage.

There wasn't a need for us to perform during the second recess. The DJ was experiencing some minor malfunctions with the scratch table. That gave the brothers some time to recuperate. I wanted to try talking to Luigi now, but figured he needed some peace to catch his breath. But I can't sit here. I'm far too antsy.

I need something to do to shake off the tension.

"Is anyone hungry?" I finally ask, leaning forward to look on both sides of me.

"Oh thank the Stars, I'm glad someone else is too," Auburn replies right away. "I realize we ate a couple of hours ago, but I'm starved. I was sitting here wondering how to break the question in without coming off as greedy."

"Anyone else?"

Pink and Magenta asked for berry flavored shaved ice. Black and White requested grilled Bloopers. Auburn wants both. Fine with me. Anything to occupy my mind. I hop up making them promise to save my seat and weave through the hordes of tiny legs and bodies in the aisles.

The concession stands are nearly deserted. Vendors are standing outside their stands shouting their latest deals and special offers to anyone willing to purchase their products. I find a Koopa Tea stand with a short line and spend a moment fishing through my coin pouch. I take my place behind a winged Koopa, rocking back and forth on my heels, humming to myself.

I'm not entirely caught up my thoughts when I notice a blur of red and blue out of the corner of my eye attempting to camouflage itself amongst the masses. I can easily count on one hand how many people, including myself, were knowledgeable to all of Mario's capabilities. The only time he'd use his speed was when he's in stealth mode. Mario's undoubtedly counting on that fun fact and using it to his advantage.

But why today? What is he up to?

Looking between the shortening line and where I saw him vanish, I don't even debate on the idea long before following. The saying is that curiosity often kills the one using a Super Bell, but I hope fate's kind enough to pardon my nosiness. It's only because he's my best friend and I don't want anything to happen in case he goes headlong into danger half-cocked. Not like it wouldn't be the first time he's lived so dangerously.

I keep my distance, staying diligent to his zigzagging path. He's venturing Toad Town's suburbia neighborhoods, taking cover in between houses, ducking within trees and taking extreme care in making sure he isn't being tracked. This is a bit much, even for him. I have to ponder the importance of this mission and why he wouldn't want Luigi to know?

The trip ends before a small, stony warehouse built on the edge of the forest line, sheltered between tall trees. There's no way for me to get in close without him discovering he's being trailed. I hold back in Toad Town until he disappears inside and make a break for the area. I circle the building and as luck would have it, there's a window above my head. I creep toward it, mindful of stepping on any twigs or old leaves and tip toe to peer inside. I near the ledge and hear an unexpected voice.

Bowser? I pause and frown. Is he up to his old tricks again? Did someone leak information to Mario and he decided to check the information for himself? It wouldn't be a surprise, but I don't sense any chance of that happening. Perhaps Mario was here to inspect the rumor or something else.

I lean my ear towards the window and marginally press it forward to crack open some more. Besides a butterfly's squeak, the window doesn't give any indication of being moved.

"I don't know about you," that is Bowser's gruff, growly voice speaking, the tone so sharp and tight with tension, I wince like a child caught before committing the crime, "but enough is enough. This little façade's gone on longer than it should have."

"Maybe it has," Mario's voice wavers with the same kind of tense sharpness and strength that I can't recall ever hearing in him before. "But there's so much standing in the way. I 'm worried about what everyone will say—"

"Damn them!" There's a loud crash inside. I fall back, listening, heart pounding, imagining that Bowser's temper got the better of him and he lashed out at Mario. There could be damage. Broken bones, lacerations from his claws. But instead of pained cries, I hear a muffled sneer, "That hurt more than I expected."

I peek inside. Bowser's staring down at his hand where a trickle of blood is leaking from a broken claw. I see the evidence of his little tantrum in a corner; a poor wooden crate he annihilated with one blow. I hold in a snort when seeing Bowser's bewildered expression. He must've slammed his fist into the crate to make a point and hadn't anticipated the searing pain to follow.

"It serves you right," Mario says. His voice's taken on a lighter, amused pitch, which makes me wonder when he and Bowser had become so comfortable around each other. "What did you think would happen after striking solid Hell Valley Sky Wood? You aren't invincible."

Bowser ignores that. So very like him to probably try covering his embarrassment. "You've never cared what the public thought about you before. What changed now?"

"The public isn't the issue. Their opinion's never influenced my decisions." Mario's tone hardens. "I mean our families, our friends. You can't expect me to believe your son and the Koopalings will be fine with this."

What in the galaxies were they talking about? Is there some kind of conspiracy going on I'm playing witness to? For it to be something Mario fears ridicule from us, makes me worry exactly how serious this situation is. I lean forward some more, shoes scarcely touching the grass in a desperate need to make use of the slight gap in the window.

"The kids already know about our affair. I never had a problem sharing that fun fact with them," says Bowser, folding his arms. "They accepted it long ago. It's _you_ who's spending his days terrified of being judged by his friends and family."

"Yoshi wouldn't judge." Mario paces slowly, adjusting the bill of his hat. "It's not in his nature. No matter how much of a shock this'll be for him, I know I can count on his support."

"Then who? Peach and Luigi?" Bowser's voice lowers. "Is it them keeping you from me?"

There's heavy pounding sounds coming from Bowser as he goes over to Mario, blocking my view with his bulky figure. I grind my teeth and lean in again. By now, the glass is suctioned to my snout. Any attempt thereafter will assuredly give away my position.

"No," Mario softly denies. "They aren't . . ." A long winded sigh. "Don't push my indecisiveness on others, Bowser."

"Why shouldn't I? We've talked about this for months, Mario. I'm sick of playing second fiddle to everyone else." Bowser grimaces his injured fist, but I don't think it's because of the pain. "Watching you fawn all over her like she's fragile crystal when we both know better. And seeing you catering to your brother's insecure drive to live up to your standards . . . it makes me contemplate whether I have a place in your life at all." A small, tense pause, then, "Is there room for me?"

"Oh Bowser, yes," Mario cajoles him, cradling his clawed hand between his gloved palms. "I can't apologize for neglecting to see how much this has been affecting you. It isn't intentional, but if there's nothing else you can believe, know I've _never_ lied about how I feel for you."

Bowser shifts his stance, as if the weight of the confession causes his near imbalance. I see Mario's facing him and his dark blue eyes are vivid and bright and marred with the kind of perseverance he's only ever shown before charging straight into combat. My fingers grip the window ledge and hunch my shoulders to steady my posture, no longer ignorant to the scene.

"Do you think I've been stringing you along all this time?"

Bowser claps his large hand over Mario's after a beat of silence settles between them. Then he pulls Mario so close, he braces his hands reflexively brace against the mighty king's muscled plastron. ". . . Yeah. Yeah, there had been some reluctance on my end about whether this was worth pursuing. I know you care. Who else would go through the trouble of seeing me every chance he got? I hate our predicament and all of this damned sneaking around. . ." His hand goes to curve under Mario's cheek, ". . . but you're worth the wait."

"And all the tedious obstacles that come with it?"

"I, uh, right." Is that a blush on Bowser's face? My diary's not going to have enough room to store all of these historical moments! "Did I really say that last time?"

"That and some other choice words I don't appreciate you using to describe my friends."

"What, are you kidding?" Bowser balks in mocked defense. "They are wishy washy, uppity pigeons who can't seem to mind their own business . . . too busy being caught up in everybody else's drama." The latter half he disdainfully grumbles.

I hold in a giggle when Mario bops him on the nose for that. "Don't be rude. I can say a whole lot about your people too."

"Nothing I'm not already aware of."

"Oh? Like how loud, obnoxious, arrogant, temperamental and self-centered—Wait. . ."

"Right, like that doesn't sound familiar." Bowser chuckles lowly and turns Mario around in his arms in a steep dip. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to sweet talk me."

"You would confuse insult for flattery."

"Only when it comes from you, sweetheart."

I look between them earnestly as the space between their faces decreases. What are they about to do? Was this . . . is this the coming of the fabled kiss I've heard stories of? That singular connection between lovers that is only superseded by the physical bond? I've never seen one for myself. My people have never tried as far as I know. We have our own way of showing affections.

Mario strokes his hand through Bowser's pepper red hair, keeps his touch intimately teasing before he comes to pinch the king's chin and initiates the most powerful thing I've ever seen in my life. Their eyes drift close—my heart's hammering in my chest—their faces get closer—my face's grown so hot.

Bowser tilts his head just the slightest bit and dips his head forward, capturing Mario's lips with the kind of skilled precision that summons a throaty moan from Mario. I watch in baited awe as their mismatched mouths somehow manage to bring forth pleasured sounds and eager touching.

A yearning in my belly swells for me to share the same intimacy with Luigi. Would he know how? Could we do that? Is my mouth made to kiss him? Gosh, I don't even know how to kiss.

They're so taken with each other, they probably wouldn't notice a Millennia Star crashing into the Mushroom Castle. It looks sort of wet and messy. Do people enjoy doing this that much? I suppose I can say that's an affirmative, judging by how possessively Bowser holds Mario to him, like his taste is as succulent as a ripe pineapple.

I come out of my thoughts when a soft gasp and a wet sliding noise redirects my gaze back inside. The spikes on the back of my neck harden into my scales like hot splintered barbs when Bowser's right hand skims down Mario's side, simultaneous to his lips pushing into the space between Mario's shoulder and neck. Mario squirms, face as red as his shirt, mouth slipping open. The sounds he makes cause my tail to curl.

I drop away from the window and quickly leave. Something tells me what is about to happen shouldn't be seen by outside eyes. It felt intrusive. I make it to the edge of Toad Town, mind tasseled with what I've seen, the funny feeling in my belly spreading throughout my body. I'm not entirely naïve to what arousal is. Black and Magenta taught me plenty about what that's like and how my body would respond.

It's happened often whenever I've written in my diary about Luigi. What I saw between Bowser and Mario, I want that for me and Luigi. I look over my shoulder, at the distant warehouse, and blush. I should get back to getting everyone's drinks and food. I just hope Mario and Bowser remember that they're due back in ten minutes.

* * *

 **TBC: Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Little Bitter

**Author's Rant:** Shame on me for taking so long to update. My apologies. If anyone is still reading this, please enjoy and excuse mistakes!

* * *

 **A Little Bitter**

* * *

I will never mistake a person's size for a handicap ever again.

Bowser showed that with size comes the responsibility of proving that all bodily avenues are capable. He not only stole the show, he owned it, renovated it, and flat out bought everyone's attention on him and him alone. Oh sure, the fans cheered and praised the Mario Brothers with hailing claps and stomping feet, but seeing Bowser prove flexibility comes in all shapes and sizes, had them were on the edge of their seats, screaming.

The nominated song, Bowser's Castle, came from a team of Koopa Troopa and what a phenomenal choice. Bowser moved like the song was designed just for him, never missing a beat or sudden sharp change in tempo. He stayed in step with Mario and Luigi for different portions of the song before diving into his own fanciful dances.

"Got my personal favorite comin' at cha, folks." The DJ tosses the black disc over the turntable, and gives it a fast spin. "Ah, ah, Pilo-Pilo-Pilo, yea-yea-yeah, Pilori!" This one doesn't start as fast pace as the others. It's a slow, easy song to move to, a welcome break judging by the shared smiles between the brothers.

But lately, perhaps, I'm the only one who notices, but their gazes don't meet as much as they had before in the other songs. Luigi's keeps returning his gaze to mine in the audience and I don't hide how pleased I am to see him sorting me out from the others. I give a light wave or smile each time we spy one another and he proudly returns the gesture.

Then there's Mario doing a splendid job of disguising the lustful way his blue eyes lingered on Bowser or as they would switch positions, his hand would fly out to brush over Bowser's shell or how his foot would lightly tap on the tip of the king's tail. Bowser isn't any better, and what's worst, hardly subtle. His tail would wag in wide sweeps, knocking against Mario's hip and sometimes his hand stretched out wider to catch Mario's fingertips grazing his claws.

By the end of the fourth song, the three strike their own poses; Luigi crouched to one knee with his right fist curled under his chin and the other draped over his knee. Bowser and Mario strike similar poses, facing each other with their arms folded and chest stuck one, casting a strong glower at the other. To everyone, it must pass off as the two struggling to overcome their rivalry.

Pfft, yeah. Little do they know.

"I suppose it's our go again." Auburn stretches his arms and wiggles out the stiffness in his legs. "What dance are we doing this time?"

"Tropical Stomp!" White and Pink call out.

"Like Hell!" Magenta quickly shoots down, ignoring our protests. "I will not be the butt end of that stupid plumber's perversity again. Something tame and sweet if you don't mind. Yoshi's Story is a better choice."

"But that song's for babies," Pink complains.

It wasn't long before a small argument broke out amongst them. I stepped away from the fuss, shaking my head. I'll let them hash this out. I make my way to the stage's backdrop and wait until they're ready to in position.

I congratulate myself on staying composed when I spot Luigi and Mario speaking in hushed tones behind the curtains. Their conversation's cut short when Luigi turns his head at me. I'm struck by the utter sweetness in his smile. He pats Mario's shoulder before coming over. I wring my hands, as a bunch of nerves start making a home of my stomach. He's coming this way. Think fast, Yoshi. He's about to talk to you. Stay sharp. Don't lose your nerve. Just act natural.

"Uh, hi Luigi—"

"Sorry Yosh, no time to talk." Luigi says in a rush, hurrying past. "I'll see you later!"

I blink awkwardly at the hand I'd been about to wave and lower it. "O-OK, bye."

He doesn't bother to take the stairs. Wherever he's going must be urgent for him to somersault off the stage's edge. I have to admit, I'm super curious. Then again, didn't my nosiness lead me to finding about Mario and Bowser's affair? Something I have absolutely no business knowing about. But this case is different. Mario isn't the one I'm interested in.

I say a quick, "Go on without me guys," and make a dash the same way Luigi went.

Unlike Mario, it doesn't take me long to find Luigi. He drops into the bleacher stands, swiftly weaving his way towards the top. I tilt my head when he pauses near the princesses. He leans over to say something to them or specifically Daisy who nods and leaves with him. Their descent is a lot easier, everyone parting a path for them to exit through when they see Luigi and Daisy together.

If they ever decided to act true on their scam, Luigi and Daisy would make a handsome pair. Even I can't be blind to that. Their behavior towards one another is even realistic of a romantic couple. I keep myself hidden in the back out of view, watching them disappear further and further away from the Ice Garden.

The way Daisy's hand reaches over to wrap around Luigi's and smiles, makes me a little concerned. Luigi smiles back just as sweetly, and cants his head over to whisper something in her ear. My steps falter when I hear her melodic giggle; as soothing as a warp whistle, it carries so finely that anyone near is enchanted and fixedly gawks in their wake.

I gulp as I'm raked with shivers all over. I try to remember what Mario told me, that it's all an act. There's nothing between them surpassing a strong friendship. If so, then I shouldn't be perturbed about my chances. It's just . . . look at them. How can I can stand to be skeptical of their relationship when their closeness raises suspicion?

The idea of it being true clogs my throat and swallow the lump to dislodge it. I rub at the little itch developing in my arm as I stare at the cobblestone pathway to take my sights from them and let my hearing guide me instead. I look up occasionally to make sure they're near, but no more.

The noise around me has lessened to a dull roar. I look around. Hilly green pastures, a few trees, a Mushroom house here and there. Not exactly Toad Town. Where had I walked?

"We'll say for the sake of saving face we actually came out here for some much needed privacy."

There's her dainty laughter again, politely tamed by a curled finger to her rose painted lips. I scan around my surroundings and deem my spot safe enough to watch from afar. They were uphill. Where I stood, down from their elevation, I'm hidden from view. I should feel ridiculous for going to such lengths to mitigate my own insecurities, but how can I help myself? My heart refuses to obey.

Daisy folds her right arm, gesturing patiently with her left. "So, are you going to tell me why you brought us away from the show? I was looking forward to seeing the Yoshi perform."

"I wish I hadn't dragged you away, but if I didn't get this out now, I'd lose my nerve." Luigi puts his arm behind his head out of nervous habit. "I needed to get you alone so we could . . . ya know, practice. Like we did yesterday? Once more to make sure I get it right."

"Oh." Daisy closes her eyes for a second and refolds her arms. "Oh!" She perks up, a look of pure deviousness that has no place being on her pretty face. "Ahhh, you mean you want to see if you have what it takes to be manly?"

I watch Luigi exhale hard enough to flutter the air peeking beneath his hat and shakes his head in response. "Do you _have_ to patronize me? It's always this way with you."

Daisy lets out a short laugh. "You know me, sweetie. I wouldn't be me if I didn't give you a hard time." She clasps her hands in front her, rubbing her palms together. "Alright lover boy, show me what you got. Just like how we rehearsed."

"Before we do, you gotta promise not to smack my romp." Luigi wags his finger, expertly ducking the swat aimed at him after his request. "Promise!"

Daisy's lips set into a pout. "Geez, you're so uptight." Her eyes stray in my direction. I flatten myself to the ground and pray she hasn't seen me. I lift my head against my better judgment and luckily her attention isn't in my general area. She cocks her head a minute later and a smile wickedly adds to her mischievous nature. "Fine, I'll keep my hands to myself. Now come on, sweetie. Seduce me."

Luigi starts to jog in place, shaking out his limbs. Just what in the eight worlds is he about to do? Beat Daisy into oblivion? I've only ever seen him get loose in the limbs whenever he was about to charge into a fight.

But no, he doesn't raises his fists. He extends his arms, crossing the space to Daisy in confidently measured strides. Daisy moves equally slowly towards him, smoothing her hands on either side of Luigi's face, fingertips yielding along the line of his cheekbones before continuing to land on the back of his neck. Luigi let's his brow fall forward and their brows brush.

What . . . what are they doing? Oh my Stars please . . . please . . . no. They can't be, couldn't be. Mario had said. . . He couldn't have lied. This is unfair.

It feels so hard to breathe. I can't breathe and my chest . . . what is this insane ache? This pain's constricting, as if someone's got a vice around my heart. I close my eyes, taking deep, even breaths to slow the radical pounds happening in my chest.

When I open my eyes again, I wish I hadn't.

Their fitted to one another like nothing in the eight worlds could come between them. It's so similar to how Bowser and Mario held one another before . . . before . . . that kiss.

My body is raked in uncontrollable tremors as I clamp down on my jaws to tame the choked sob threatening to burst free. Tears moistened my cheeks, streaming to the rim of my mouth. I lick them away, sniffling as the view of them becomes blurred.

"Baby, you're the only one for me."

I froze, spine crawling. Luigi's voice had changed, grown huskier. Just like Bowser's had when he spoke to Mario. So that's it then. The unpalatable truth has been made so clear. Life can only be fair for so long before wrecking your fantasies of happily ever after. Now I know. It's good I do. I don't have to waste my time fawning over someone who's always been out of my reach. This was a mistake.

I shove at the ground to pick myself up, but my strength is sapped dry. A strong shudder quakes throughout my frame as I try again, just to be met with the same pitiful trembles forcing me back on my stomach.

Why can't I get my stupid legs to work? I'm not weak. This is stupid. Again, again I try, each attempt weakening me further until I collapse as the rest of my world crashed around me and with it the pieces of my broken heart. I curl inward like a sheltered hatchling and bring a fist to my jaws.

I want this pain to stop. Please, stop. It doesn't need to hurt this much. I know the truth. That should be good. I'm happy for Luigi. Daisy's good for him. They're great for each other.

"Ow . . . please stop." So why does thinking it release such a profound agony inside my chest? "Stop hurting, please stop hurting."

Come on. Please arms, please feet, get me away from here. I try again, pushing incredibly resolve into getting myself as far away from here as I can. Hearing their shared merriment only burns a deeper hole in me. I take the deepest breath I can and use it to propel myself upright with a quickness, not giving my body the chance to be grounded.

Then I run and keep running. I think if I'm away from here, the image of those two won't be remain. But try as I might, my thoughts refuse to let the scene disappear. It's permanently branded in my mind of what I'll never have.

* * *

After calming down from my misery, and more realistic thinking relaxed in my thoughts, it's become easier to admit how foolish my romantic glamorizing really was. I'd developed a blind spots from my own irrationality. To think I had believed me and Luigi could be in love. What chances did I have against a charming princess? Luigi obviously has a choice for a partner. Soft skin, not smooth scales. Elegant and graceful, not rough and tumble. Hair versus spikes.

It's my own fault for choosing to ignore those differences because I didn't think they mattered. Love doesn't discriminate. Size, shape, color, or species, none of those factors truly controlled what the heart yearned for. Black taught me that. Once it nestles itself inside for that special someone it's there forever.

However, in all fairness, I guess I can be grateful. It would have hurt more to lose Luigi to someone who isn't attractive. I can see this from a brighter perspective. He'll be happy. All I've ever wanted for Luigi is to see his brilliant smile and be the reason he lives for. Daisy can take my place. I like her. She's a great, wonderful person with an exceptionally strong spirit. They complement one another beautifully. I can picture it. They'll court each other, and get married, and have children and grow older together and . . . and . . .

I whimpered absently at the heaviness cruelly establishing itself in my heart. Noticing tears drip off my snout, I angrily swap them away, feeling crushed and defeated then I want to let on. Who am I kidding? I'm damned for trying to be happy for him and I'm damned for desiring to be the cause of his happiness.

I want to be enraged, to lash out and be volatile, but anytime I think of lobbing a horde of explosive eggs, the urgency dies just as quickly as it surfaces. So I stay staring up into the Berry Tree canopy, admiring the silvery gold sunlight shedding light through the leaves and branches, until the negative thought subside. I found it alone on the edge of the kingdom, brimming with ripe berries. Every so often, I lashed out my tongue to snatch one into my mouth. The eating has helped to quell some of the sadness. I just wish it would replace that stubborn dread clinging to me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's this?"

I snapped my head towards the new voice as I shot up. I wiggled up against the tree's truck and squinted my eyes to identify who he is. A dark blue shelled Koopa wearing similarly dark blue shoes, a bright red scarf and matching red wristbands was sprinting toward me, expression tightly scrunched.

I realize excitedly that it's a friend I hadn't seen in ages, but at his scowl, I'm unsure whether to wave or keep quiet.

"There you are!" Kooper Koopa Troopa snaps, coming to a skidding halt in front of me, folding his arms. "Do you have any idea how worried everyone is? We've been looking for you all afternoon!" He takes a gander of the area and snorts. "No wonder they couldn't find you. This spot's pretty isolated."

I shrug quietly, looking away. I have no idea how long I've been gone.

"Uh, mmmkay." Kooper makes himself comfortable against my side, limply draping his arm over my shoulders. "So, why are you sittin' here like your tail will never wag again?"

"If it's all the same to you, I want to be alone," I murmur. "I'm not feeling chatty today."

"Tough shells, kiddo. You're stuck with me until your buds come to collect you. I won't go tell them where you are, but I ain't gonna leave you alone either. Call it collateral insurance in case you decide to hightail it outta here."

I put a finger to my lips to stop the smile threatening to spread. I'm glad he's too stubborn to leave. His company's welcome. I missed this bossy Koopa.

"Are you gonna spill your guts sometime soon or am I gonna have to get rough?" Kooper playfully wags his fist in my face and gives my cheek a nudge. When it fails to get a laugh out of me, his face loses all trace of amusement and turns serious. "That bad huh? Wow, I didn't think there was anything on this planet able to put that look on your face. It's almost like finding out your favorite food's no longer the best thing happening."

I sigh. "Not the analogy I would have gone with, but it's pretty close."

"Oh." Kooper quietly clicks his shoes together. Then he squeezes me to his side until he foists me into looking at him. "Look." He smirks, nodding towards the sky. "As beautiful a day it is, you really wanna spend it moping over whatever's got you down?"

I share his sentiments. Today's one of the most gorgeous to grace the Mushroom Kingdom in a long time. Often the skies were cast with thick, grey clouds, hovering across the way that neither described whether there would be good or bad fortunes. It isn't the blue sky, the pure white clouds or lovely sunshine that makes it glorious though. The fact that we don't have to gaze over the horizon and wait to see perilous threat arises. The mood's beautiful.

 _It would have been perfect, this day. If only . . . if only . . ._

My head twisted to the side and dove into Kooper's chest as a powerful shudder shoots through me like hot daggers to my soul. I can't stand holding it inside anymore. I've probably startled Kooper out of his wits at my sudden blubbering, but he's a good sport. I feel his arms encircle me tight and he lays his chin on my head, rocking side to side.

"Sorry, I-I'm sorry," I croak against his chest. "I-I'm getting your scarf wet."

"Nah, it's fine," chuckles Kooper. "I have a ton of these things hanging up at home." He goes quiet the same moment his grasp fastens me tighter. "I sure would like to know who the bastard is responsible for these tears."

Gasping, I pull away, wiping my eyes and hastily force on a wet smile. "Don't be silly. What makes you think—"

"You're really gonna insult my intelligence?"

I clamp my mouth shut and silently look away.

"We didn't just hatch yesterday, Yoshi. Overtime, it becomes second nature to recognize when a person or thing is able to cause your friend's emotional distress."

I face him, unable to speak. Kooper leans forward and let's one hand rise and fall so that his pointed fingers came to rest on the ball of my knee. His beak's firmly pressed, and his dark eyes are so relentless, I squirm under the fear that he may already know what my plight is.

My toes wiggle inside my shoes as I grasp my hands in front of me and close my eyes. Like a broken faucet, I recite everything that's happened since this morning, barring Mario and Bowser's secret rendezvous. Then, my mouth keeps sharing more about my feelings for Luigi. All of it, how strong they were and how awkwardly in love I feel whenever I'm around him. I kept rubbing a fist over my eyes whenever the tears welled up and flowed free. Repeating what I saw between Luigi and Daisy aloud didn't hurt nearly as much as I assumed. Maybe I've grown numb to it now.

The whole time, Kooper listened in silence. Towards the end, he nods and leans away.

"Anything else I need to know?" he asks.

"That's everything," I answer too quickly.

Kooper goes unblinking, clearly skeptical, but thankfully doesn't press me for more details. I've always been a terrible liar. "So you love ole Luigi, huh? That's crazy. As horny as you smell, I'm surprised you guys haven't already shaboinked."

"Kooper!" I blush, covering my eyes. "That's the last thing on my mind."

"Uh-huh, yeah, this is _me_ , kiddo." Kooper idly picks at bits of grass, letting the blades catch the breeze from his palm. "Something feels off though. Daisy and Luigi? I never got the vibe they were an item." He blinks. "No pun intended of course."

"Well, they are. No point in denying it anymore."

Kooper reclines against the tree. He plucks a long grass blade, twisting it this way and that, then flicks it away. "This is an interesting love triangle you've got yourself in. You and Daisy for Luigi. That's some wicked competition."

"I know," I grumble annoyed. Does he really need to remind me?

"Can't say I really blame you guys. If you weren't my friend, I'd probably jump in and turn this drama thing into a square. The dude's about as hot as a thousand suns, I mean fucking wow!"

"Kooper!"

He waves me away laughing. "Relax, I'm kidding. Mustaches aren't my thing." Kooper pulls next to him again, arm lazily curling around my waist, where his hand proceeds to cup my hip. "Now you on the other hand, you're the only one for me. Anyone who can overlook your marvelous green scales deserves a swift kick to the—"

"Kooper!"

"I was gonna say bum. Honest!" He insists. The glint in his eyes tapers softly to an understanding shine. "But I mean it, Yoshi. It's his loss. Luigi's gone. So what? That doesn't mark the end of your journey. You'll learn to move on, love again, maybe lose it again, then love once more and find that perfect someone. Life sucks. That's the whole purpose of living it; to experience it all and learn from it." My cheek's suddenly pinched in Kooper's fingers, then he brushes his beak to my snout. "You're just too damn cute. What is _wrong_ with that guy? You're worth everything."

I'd give the whole world to hear Luigi say those words to me. . . Darn, there I go ruining the mood. I suck in a long breath and let it flow out, and with it, all my earlier sorrow. I look at Kooper's kind yellow face and think there's no better friend then him. I lay my head on his shoulder and snuggle his neck.

"Thanks Kooper."

He rubs my side, head falling on top of mine. "Anytime."

I'm content to stay like this the rest of the day. If I hadn't remembered we needed to return to the celebration, I would have liked to remain under the berry tree and spend the rest of my time admiring the scenery.

But as fate so tragically loves to play, I hear a small commotion in the distance and see my family, the Mario brothers, a couple of Toads and both princesses hurrying in our direction. I shift my posture to lift my head, but Kooper keeps me rooted to his side and is smirking at something.

"This is gonna be interestin'," he murmurs far too close to my ear, sending tingly sensations down my spine. I follow his gaze, but it's difficult to trace who that smile is aimed for.

"Yoshi!" Mario's the first to reach us. I open my mouth to speak, but he's going a mile a minute. "We've been looking everywhere for you. Where have you been? Here the whole time? Are you kidding me? Holy Stars, I thought something happened!"

"No, I'm alright."

"Yes, we see that now," is what Princess Peach replies, laying a delicate hand to her chest. "We were worried sick. At the very least, if you're going to disappearance for so long, a warning would be nice."

I bow my head. "Sorry Princess. I hadn't meant to worry everyone."

Magenta collapse behind everyone, throwing his arm over his eyes. "Geez this brat, I swear. Have a care for my blood pressure Yoshi, will you?"

"Sorry guys. Really, I'm sorry."

"OK, OK, enough. He's apologized." Kooper grouches, hugging me tighter. "No need to crowd the poor, kid."

I peer past his arm, eyes instantly falling on Luigi. Daisy's touching his arm. I take a few seconds to let it sink in that their being together shouldn't bother me so much again. Kooper's arm digs into my side. I turn to scold him, but his beak is tenderly rubbing at my snout again. I move back a little. His glance flickers sideways at me for a moment and his lips curved up into a gleeful smile. I grinned back, exhilarated and squirm away to stand.

I think I'm ready to move past denial and try for acceptance of this ordeal. Dusting off my bottom and legs of any grass, I gaze up to offer my final apology, but the penetrating glare from a pair of deep blue eyes, clog every word in my throat.

My hand nervously goes to my mouth, stunned.

What had I done to make Luigi look at me with such contempt? Or, wait, no, it wasn't me. I glance over my shoulder and Kooper's shooting an equally blazing stare. Sharply looking between the two, I feel like the bone caught between two vicious piranha plants. I tuck my bottom lip between my teeth. Had I missed something?

Luigi gently brushes Daisy's hand off his arm and comes through the group, gait purposeful and direct. Both fists are wound tight as bob-ombs and looking just as menacing before an explosion. I gulp and take a step back.

Luigi steps forward and literally growls, "Thanks a lot for letting us know you found him, Kooper. Did you plan on telling us before or after you were done cuddling?"

My mouth flopped open. _Cuddling?_ "We weren't—"

"I was shooting for after," Kooper folds his arms, upturning his nose. "But you guys just had to go and ruin the mood. Right when things were getting good too."

I snap my head to Kooper, horrified. He winks. Now I'm three times as confused. Even more so when Luigi stomps past and lowers his height to get in Kooper's face. "Listen here you short shelled, big eyed, terrapin, Yoshi isn't some run of the mill dinosaur you can go putting your lecherous hands on!"

"Why not? The last I checked, he's unattached. So what's your problem?"

"He's my friend!"

"Uh-huh, he's theirs too. I don't see them jumping down my throat though."

"Well I-I mean, they're, um, I'm just looking out for him," Luigi babbles awkwardly, glancing at the others, scratching behind his neck. "It doesn't matter. You shouldn't be all over him. He's young." He looks at me, narrowing his eyes. "And you're OK with letting him fondle you?"

"F-fondle me?" I stammer, offended. "He wasn't doing any such thing. For your information, Kooper was comforting me because I was upset!"

"Yeah right, because there's no other way to help a person these days without throwing your arms all over them. Brilliant interpretation, Yoshi."

"Excuse me? My arms weren't all over him. His were, but it's only because Kooper's affectionate!"

That makes Luigi quake with mocking laughter. I don't like the sound. It's unbecoming and one of the first things I've discovered to dislike about him.

"That's the best you can come up with?" Luigi sobers. "Anytime you're the slightest bit upset, you'll let some random person come touch all over you—" At my startled gasp, Luigi quickly tries to renege. "That isn't what I meant. It's just, have more respect for yourself. Be considerate of how everyone else will perceive your actions."

My mouth flops open. I'm speechless. Never, ever in my entire life would I have imagined there'd be a day when Luigi would imply such horrible things about me. I lift my head to the sky, close my eyes, trying to shimmer the anger boiling in me, but mercy Stars, it was too hard to hold back.

"You know what," I start slow and cold, "if that was your attempt at an apology, it really stinks. And you know what else, you're the biggest hypocrite this side of the kingdom, Luigi Mario!" I step up to him, shoving my snout to his nose. "The next time you want to throw out allegations make sure you aren't just as guilty!" I stamp my foot hard enough to press a crater into the ground. "Over the years I've watched you practically jump at the first chance to hug Daisy or a Toadette or—or even that Prince Peasley. All in the name of heroism right? And not once have you ever heard me make a complaint. The first time you see someone other than you helping me through an emotional moment, you get all huffy and pissed. That's—that's just not fair. Why do you get to receive affection and not me?"

"I never said you couldn't," he snaps back heatedly. "It's only. . . I don't want to see. . ." His face turns red. "Forget it. Come on, Mario. We have a show to do."

My mind's been too entirely wrapped around our standoff for me to notice Luigi's stalked more than a quarter of the way back to town. Incredibly, when my eyes fall on his rigid backside, the tight clutch of his fists and the stubborn gist in his stride, my cheeks turn rosy. I suspect it's from the rise of blood boiling inside myself. I'm frustrated. Luigi's actions have put me through a ringer. Just when I've come to welcome his relationship with Daisy, he has to come and ruin it by being all protective and caring and honorable. Renewing my love all over again. It isn't fair. Even if I was cuddling with Kooper, what should it matter to Luigi? He's made his choice.

I stomp my foot and go in the opposite direction. I'm fed up with being misled. Even if it's because of my espial conduct, in the end, Luigi's the cause. That stupid, stupid, _stupid_ jerk.

* * *

"Right, so how long are you planning to sulk up there, Yoshi? I can't keep craning my neck like this forever."

I blow out hard at Pink's squeaky voice, suddenly finding her tone rather annoying. "Then go find something more productive to do with your time other than meddling in my problems."

"Come now, Yoshi, don't be this way," Auburn tries to reason. "Listen, you aren't well. A blind Boo could see that. Climb down and let us soothe you. You're obviously hurting."

"I don't need soothing. I need solitude, a moment's peace." I re-position myself on the branch I'd been laying on for the past hour and face away from my family.

Averting my head straight on, I study the unwavering horizon dead ahead of the sun nearing its end. I wish it would hurry so I can put this day behind me. Things had gone from bad to worse in a matter of hours. I haven't spoken to Luigi or Mario since our altercation. The show's bound to have ended. Whose song won or what happens afterwards, I don't care.

"Yoshi, if I have to come up there—"

"Nothing will happen," I boringly finish for Black, scoffing at his tenacity. "You'll scold me, lecture me, probably give me a mild thrashing, at best." That'll get his blood boiling. I learned as a hatchling the easiest way to pushing Black's buttons was blatant disrespect, particularly towards elders. Of the lot of them here, Magenta and Black held statures above us, only because of their age. Strength-wise, Black would be highest, second only to me. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk."

"I prefer you happy, Yoshi. Much more over this sorrowful. Don't shut us out when we only want to help."

I run my hand over my eyes, screwing up my face at White's broken plea. Against my better judgement, I peer over below. Funny thing about doing that, taking in the mixture of emotions marring my family's eyes; anger, worry, sadness, anxiety, concern. All for me. I take my eyes off them to give the sun another gander to gather my thoughts before sliding over the edge. My feet hit the ground, but I keep my head bowed.

"Kooper isn't exactly the most reliable confidant," Black informs, stalking toward me. "A few threats go a long way in getting information." At my strange look, he elaborates. "He told us why you're behaving this way, why you of all people would be angry with someone we thought you loved."

I gasp. "I do," I assert strongly. "I _do_ love him. It's just. . ."

Black looks at the others in turn, likely to assess how best to approach what he wants to say next. "I'm no expert on the foundations of love, but I do know that it does start with one and eventually grows. The way Luigi reacted, can you really be sure the feelings aren't mutual?"

"They aren't. You misunderstood his reaction. He's just being protective. If nothing else, I can be sure that he'll always be there for me."

"The way a lover does?"

"The way a friend does," I sadly correct. "I'm old enough to know fairytales don't work out the way you want."

"But . . . it doesn't make sense. I can't shake how odd this is."

I wish I could share his skepticism, but I know better. "I'm ready to go home whenever you guys are."

Black opens and closes his mouth, then shares a worried stare with Magenta. "Yoshi, we. . ." I look up to him, pleading for him to understand. My heart's too heavy to stay here. Black eventually relents and nods. "Very well. We'll leave after the fireworks tonight. Agreed?" He turns to the others and like him, they're reluctant to accept it.

"Thank you," I murmur.

I grab Black's arm and lay on his shoulder, facing away from his searching gaze. Finally, he sighs, gently pulling his arm free to embrace me close. I shifted to comfortably fold myself into his side and closed my eyes. It's times like this I'm fortunate to have him here.

Pointed fingers curl under my chin. I peer slightly at Magenta, at his strong, stern look.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asks. "I would rather suffer any fate then knowing I've allowed you to stay miserable."

I know my smile doesn't convince him, but I nod anyway and nuzzle his palm. "I am."

Magenta turns his face towards the others and nods and does the same, a final, firm one to Black. "So be it then. We'll leave as said. When the fireworks are over." And then Magenta slides his arms around me, frowns ruefully and nips at my neck. "Don't you dare regret this."

I would be lying if I made such a promise. My heart couldn't take voicing it aloud. So I let him hold me and hug me and made me feel loved.

. . .While I longed for another to hold me this way. . .

* * *

 **TBC: I am so terribly sorry for the long wait. Work, school and all that. But do not fret, I don't intend to make you guys wait as long for the final chapter.**


End file.
